In the future, the automotive industry will offer connected vehicles that are capable of various driving automation features. These vehicles will consume significantly more data in order to support these features, and additional wireless communication infrastructure (e.g., interconnected wireless access points (APs)) are likely to be installed along the roadside in order to effectively support the increased data consumption.